Those where the days
by crying-tear
Summary: Alternatives Ende zur Folge 309 Wie es euch gefällt". Die letzte Szene bei der Party hat noch nicht stattgefunden und Eli und Grace treffen in der Schule aufeinander, wo Grace Eli zur Rede stellt, da er ihr versprochen hatte zu kommen...


**Titel:** Those where the days  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts an der Serie "Once and Again" ist mein Gedankengut...  
**Lyrics:** "Those where the days" by Mary Hopkin

**Erklärung:** Ich dachte über ein alternatives Ende zur Folge #309 „Wie es euch gefällt" nach und genau das hier ist dabei herausgekommen. Die letzte Szene bei der Party hat noch nicht stattgefunden und Eli und Grace treffen in der Schule aufeinander. Freue mich über jede Art von Review…

* * *

**_Those where the days my friend..._**

Er war nicht gekommen. Und er hatte es versprochen. Er hatte ihr versprochen da zu sein, hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie an diesem Abend nur für ihn spielen solle. Sie hatte es getan. Doch sie hatte nur für einen leeren Platz gespielt. Für einen leeren Platz. Für sonst nichts. Alle seine Worte waren nichts wert.  
Grace sah sich um. Sie war allein. Alle anderen waren bereits gegangen. Zu der Party, die heute Abend bei ihnen zu hause stattfinden würde. Party. Grace hatte keine Lust auf diese Party. Sie hatte keine Lust ihm zu begegnen. Seine Entschuldigungen zu hören. Seine leeren Worte.

**_We'd thought they'd never end…_ **

Langsam wischte sie sich die Schminke aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte sich heute sehr viel Zeit genommen, um gut auszusehen. Um für ihn gut auszusehen. Aber er war nicht gekommen.  
Grace seufzte und genau in diesem Moment durchdrang eine ihr bekannte Stimme den Raum.  
„Es tut mir leid". Grace drehte sich um, sah in seine Augen. Sie liebte diese Augen. Sie hatte es schon immer getan. Er sah so oft so verletzt aus. Er war so oft so einsam gewesen. Grace kannte ihn gar nicht anders. Er hatte schon immer diesen Ausdruck in den Augen gehabt. Schon immer. Das war es was Grace von Anfang an geliebt hatte. Und auch heute erkannte sie etwas in seinen Augen: Scham. Er schämte sich, dass er sie einfach versetzt hatte. Doch Grace war nicht bereit ihm das so schnell zu verzeihen.

**_We'd sing and dance forever and a day..._ **

Eli stand an der Tür und betrachtete Grace in einer Weise, in der er sie noch nie zuvor betrachtet hatte. Grace hatte Recht. Er schämte sich. Er schämte sich dafür, dass er zu feige gewesen war. Zu feige, um heute Abend da zu sein. Er war schon im Saal gewesen. Hatte sich schon vorgestellt, wie Grace auf der Bühne stehen würde. Hatte sich in gewisser Weise unglaublich auf das Stück, und auf sie, gefreut. Doch dann hatte er seine Mutter gesehen und mit ihr all die Lügen, die Vorwürfe, die Einsamkeit, die er manchmal empfand. Und so war er gegangen und hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen. Er schämte sich unglaublich. Er war wieder einmal nutzlos. Selbst das einfache Versprechen, dass er Grace gegeben hatte, konnte er nicht halten. Das alles wollte er ihr erklären. Wollte ihr sagen, dass es nicht an ihr gelegen hatte, dass er nicht gekommen war. Dass er sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte.

**_We'd lived the life we choose..._ **

Grace sah Eli immer noch an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie konnte und sie wollte nichts sagen. Doch Eli erkannte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich, dass sie verletzt war. Er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei Menschen, die er liebte. Bei Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Er war immer da. Dieser Vorwurf in ihrem Blick, der sagte, dass er es wieder einmal versaut hatte. Genau diesen Ausdruck hatte Grace in ihrem Gesicht und Eli schämte sich, er schämte  
„Grace, es tut mir wirklich leid. Lass es…", Eli sah Grace das erste Mal bewusst in die Augen, „Lass es mich erklären."

_**We'd fight and never lose…**_

Grace stand auf und machte ein paar Schritte auf Eli zu: „Was willst du erklären Eli? Es ist egal. Verstehst du. Du hast mir versprochen, dass du kommen würdest und du warst nicht hier. Schluss. Aus. Das ist alles was zählt."  
„Aber Grace. Es ist…Ich wollte das Stück wirklich sehen…Ich…", er brach ab.  
Nach seinen Worten lächelte Grace ihn süffisant an: „Du hast keine Ahnung, oder Eli?" Eli sah sie verständnislos an. „Du hast keine Ahnung, warum ich wollte dass du kommst. Ich dachte…" Grace brach ab. Sah ihn an. „Ich dachte, es…ich würde dir etwas bedeuten." Und genau in diesem Augenblick erkannte Eli alles was Grace dachte, fühlt und schon immer sagen wollte in ihrem Blick. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, warum sie so sauer auf ihn war. Warum sie so verletzt wurde, als er sein Versprechen brach.  
„Du…du bedeutest mir etwas…du…", er brach ab. Wollte all die unausgesprochenen Gefühle zwischen ihnen nicht frei lassen. Denn er wusste nicht, ob er mit den Konsequenzen leben konnte.  
„Lass es Eli", Grace hatte ihre Jacke vom Stuhle genommen und stand nun direkt vor Eli. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und berührte seine Wange. Sie lächelte. Eli wollte etwas sagen. Wollte ihr sagen, dass er diese Gefühle auch kannte, dass er wusste wie sie sich fühlte. Wollte ihre Hand ergreifen. Wollte plötzlich all das, was ihm vor wenigen Wochen nicht einmal klar war. Aber er tat es nicht. Er stand nur da und sah Grace an. „Du…", seine Stimme zitterte und war leise, „du bist wunderschön." Grace zog ihre Hand zurück. Sie sah ihn an und erkannte endlich, nach all der Zeit, die Wahrheit.

_**Those where the days…**_

„Ich muss gehen, Eli." Sie lief zur Tür. Es regnete.  
„Soll ich dich mit nach Hause nehmen?" fragte Eli, machte wieder ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Grace schüttelte den Kopf und war im nächsten Moment bereits im Regen verschwunden. Eli blieb zurück.  
Als Grace in den Regen trat, fühlte sie sich so frei wie nie zuvor. Sie merkte jetzt erst, wie schwer die Last gewesen war, die sie sich selbst und Eli auferlegt hatte. Erkannte erst jetzt die Unmöglichkeit ihrer beider Gefühle. Grace begann nach Hause zu laufen. Sie lief ohne den Regen, der sie schon ganz und gar durchnässt hatte, zu spüren. Alles was sie in diesem Moment dachte und wusste war, dass, was auch immer sie und Eli hatten, an diesem Abend war es verschwunden. Mit dem Moment, an dem Eli nicht gekommen war, hatte er alles Zukünftige zwischen ihnen zerstört. Und in gewisser Weise war Grace dankbar…

**_Oh yes those where the days..._ **


End file.
